The Fire's Flame Still Burns
by ChibiEarth
Summary: In a twisted fate, all of the Sailor Senshi are supposedly murdered. Rei travels to Gotham City to hopefully get some peace, though meeting Bruce Wayne was not what she had in mind. Can Sailor Mars get over meeting the Dark Night? SM/DCAU crossover with references from Smallville as well. AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe this type of fanfiction was inspired by Uchiha Bitch's Batman/Inuyasha crossover, "The Darkest Knight". Okay, so maybe I'm not flashing with Kagome all the way (she will be referenced though), this is rather a Sailor Moon and Batman crossover, with our oh so lovely Sailor Mars (yeah, I'm a huge Rei fan). Even though this doesn't contain Inu-Yasha, I was inspired to kind of do the same thing with our lovely pyro being a miko and the amazing strong Batman.

Note of October 7, 2011: This story has started to turn a Sailor Moon/Batman/Superman crossover. If you have any questions on how this "universe" ties together, feel free to ask! (:

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman/Bruce, the Joker, Lex Luthor, Clark/Superman (and all related characters) are copyrighted to DC Comics and respectful owners.

Quick Note (main characters referenced/used):  
Rei Hino/Raye Hino (US Dub) - Sailor Mars  
Batman - Bruce Wayne  
Robbin - Dick  
Akiko Hino - Rei's father (name from PGSM only...)  
Superman – Clark Kent  
The Joker  
Chloe Sullivan (from Smallville)

Possible references/minor used characters:  
Green Arrow – Oliver Queen  
Jimmy Olsen  
Lois Lane  
Lionel Luthor (from Smallville)  
Setsuna/Trista - Sailor Pluto  
Chaos and Sailor Galaxia  
Usagi/Serena – Sailor Moon  
Luna & Artemis  
Inner Guardians  
Outer Guardians  
Starlights  
Few other minor DC/Smallville characters…  
More could happen but I really don't think a major list is going to happen.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English - Regular

AN: For those who have read my Sailor Moon Inu-Yasha story, this contains nothing to do with that story. Thanks! When

* * *

The rain poured over the Gotham City Airport as the plane arriving from Tokyo to Gotham City was showing up. Why did Rei choose to fly here? She remembered only months ago that Mamoru had gotten an invite to study in the United States and Gotham City none the less. It is strange city with a high crime rate but an excellent school for foreign exchange students.

As the plane was landing on the wet landing strip, the miko just stared at out the small window on the airplane. Her heart would never heal from the pain she had endured…

She just couldn't get over it. Maybe it was the fact that the entire fact that everyone was gone or that Usagi made sure that she wouldn't have another friend pass away? There was still the burning memory of that last time everyone transformed and rushed in to save Sailor Moon from that burning building in Tokyo. Setsuna and herself outside to wait to make sure the fire fighters were on their way. Plus, in a side manner, she realized that her own powers could only make the situation worse.

However, the miko recalled there was sudden loud explosion, knocking the two young women down…then the worse happened.

Rei never could picture it, but the building had collapsed all on the others and the fire burned them to death. Mamoru was even there and when Pluto and Mars heard the news, it turned out it was a trap for the Sailor Senshi and had been caused by an explosion.

There was no longer any more teasing Usagi, tutoring help from Ami, lovely baked goods from Makoto, Minako's crazy idol chasing, Haruka and Michiru's teasing, and even quiet young Hotaru. For days, Rei never went to school or even left her room at the Hikawa Shrine.

Setsuna was so mysterious, saying that time was going to have to repair itself from the damage it received from the accident. In fact, it was Setsuna who offered Rei's grandpa the idea for her to go to the United States for a year to study, as it would give her some time to get away from the changes.

When Rei had packed her bags, she was fixing to leave her Mars henshin pen behind, but knew Setsuna had even guided her to take it, since was still a Sailor Senshi. The hardest thing for Rei when she had to tell the families of her friends who they really were and what happened. Professor Tomoe was somehow to let him know Hotaru had passed away (though Rei remained quiet when Setsuna told him), since he already knew the identity of his daughter was Saturn.

Since Rei's father was into politics in Japan, he was able to afford to send his daughter to Gotham City. Of course, he never had anything to do with his daughter since Rei's mother passed away when she was younger, though he helped his daughter to the United States.

Now, she had a board of residence and somehow, she would be staying at one of her father's penthouses while in Gotham City and Rei had brushed up on her English skills enough to study a year in high school. "Please leave the aircraft and thank you for traveling with Continental Airlines. Welcome to Gotham City and enjoy your stay!"

The pyro, dressed in her old school uniform, since she was required to wear it to the new high school she would be attending, got off the airplane and put on her rain jacket. After getting past immigration and getting her passport stamped, she walked around the airport, trying to read the signs.

She grinned (though it was more a forced grin) when she read the sign "Gate-5A", to where she'd be getting a ride to the house she was staying in. Though, when she turned around the corner, she ran into somehow.

How ironic! Not even in the United States for five minutes and she already did her graceful times.

"_Sorry_," she stated in Japanese, as she looked at the person who she ran into.

The guy eyed the girl before even saying thing in reply, realized this girl was instantly of Asian heritage. She just spoke Japanese and even had on a school uniform. She had long raven hair and she didn't look no older than 17. She was beautiful, even for a girl from Japan.

"_Oh, why don't you watch where you are going?_" He replied, in Japanese. Weirdly enough, he understood enough of the language to communicate, since at his company; some of his buyers were Japanese.

"_What?_" Rei angrily replied back, not even looking the man correctly in the face and she got up, this time heading to get her luggage and catch her ride to the house.

"_He is lucky..._" she muttered to herself and left, as she got her suitcase and walked away from the man who was still on the ground. He watched her as he left and something was very different about this girl. He watched as she walked out of his sight.

* * *

The ride through out Gotham City was one of the longest Rei had ever endured. Gotham City was horrible looking and there were homeless people everywhere and even Tokyo had better streets. Her ride had taken her through some of "nicer" areas of the city that he stated were less dangerous, but it gave Rei the impression that this place would somehow remind her of why she left Tokyo. She just longed to get some sleep and since there was an open house for the school this evening, maybe a small nap would do her good.

That was until she heard the driver turn on the News Radio. Somewhat interested, she listened to the announcer:

"Gotham City News Reporting. Tokyo Officials are stumped in what has been one of the most violent crimes to ever be happen in the nation's history."

Rei's ears seemed to 'perk up' when she heard Tokyo and listened closely.

"About two weeks ago, the local heroines of Tokyo, almost all Sailor Soldiers were killed in a tragic explosion that has hit the country hard and there are several thousand up raged from around the world with no break as to what set off the explosion. Today, coming from Detective Takahashi of the Tokyo Crime Scene Labs, turns out that someone was seen minutes before in the building. The camera images show the idea of a man that was wearing a purple tuxedo, but no face image has yet to be processed.

Many think that person responsible for these terrible murders is a terrorist or past enemy of the Sailor Soldiers. We were told that Sailor Mars currently left the country and Sailor Pluto has not been seen since a few press meetings after the explosion. We ask that everyone please be in prayer for the remaining soldier and to let you know, the world is all feeling your pain. For now, we wish our own heroes in the United States to be on alert."

The message made Rei's eyes water and the driver noticed this, "_Something wrong, Miss Hino?_"

Trying to cover up her emotions she stated, "_I just left Tokyo recently, days before that Mars girl left and many people are leaving Tokyo in fear. It really hit us when that happened._"

"_I'm sorry Miss Hino. No wonder your father brought you over to Gotham City, even though this place isn't much better,_" her driver responded.

"_America has a high crime rate, doesn't it?_" She asked.

"_Well, with Batman around, crime has gone down in fear of the guy._"

"_Batman? Who is that?_"

The driver chuckled at her question and stated, "_You'll figure out soon enough._"

* * *

Bruce Wayne rode in his limo, listening to Gotham's News. If he wasn't Batman, he'd normally blow over it, but he heard about the Sailor Soldiers, it had impacted the word. Mainly, his business anyways. Most of the Japanese customers for Wayne Enterprises weren't buying much, in fear of explosions and such. The country had been on a high alert no one had seen for several decades.

He never knew much about the Sailor Soldiers, since they weren't really spoken about much, except about how they saved the world countless time and they were a big impact in Asia and Europe.

He recalled about that Japanese girl he ran into at the airport earlier and thought maybe the girl was sent here because of the dangers that had happened in Tokyo. Or was she really that smart that she was getting a chance to attend an American high school? It could be girl was like other Japanese nationals; leaving their home country until they felt safe again.

Either way, the millionaire did feel a bit of sympathy for the Japanese. Bruce Wayne knew dangers of criminals all too well.

The city was peaceful normally, except for those strange times in the past two years, but the Sailor Soldiers kept the peace. No one had much sympathy for Batman, yet these Sailor Soldiers must have been something for that country.

* * *

_Chapter revised on October 7, 2011. Hope you enjoyed it cleaned up and a few more sentences/words added to help the flow of the chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, the Joker, and all related characters are copyrighted to DC Comics and whoever else owns the copyright.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English - Regular

A/N: Some of these picture ideas from the very last ending of episode 200.

* * *

The penthouse was like a king's bed chambers to Rei. The room was big for her standards and even for general Japanese standards. Though her father was not in the United States, maybe the miko would like getting a chance to relax in something like this maybe refreshing.

Even though Rei wanted nothing to do with her father after the way he treated her and the way he left when her mother died just got her where she had not even talked to him in almost ten years. Not that she really cared much anyways, but she moved about the penthouse placing her things in the bedroom. The place even had what appeared to be a small fireplace that was designed oddly that she could even mediate at.

The others would have loved this and they could all even have stayed here, there would still be room. Brushing that thought over, the pyro placed her pictures up throughout the penthouse. She had several different types of pictures and she wasn't afraid to show them.

On her bed side was a picture of the entire Sailor Senshi group (excluding the Starlights) and everyone posed for this picture for a news recording shortly after they had defeated Galaxia. Then, she placed a picture of Usagi that Rei had received from her mother that was when she took a picture the first day she wore her high school uniform.

Weirdly enough, even though Rei didn't lose the Starlights, she hung a poster she had at the closet door and walked out of the room, carrying the different types of pictures. There was a picture of the Inner Guardians and Usagi, where Rei was forcing her smile open and she placed it on the table near the television and another picture that had just the Inner Guardians (not transformed, of course) on another table in the living room area.

Looking up on a small mantle, Rei placed the picture of the Outer Guardians with Usagi in it on the mantle, then there was one of just all the Guardians (with Mamoru in this one) posing for Usagi, then a photo of just the Outer Guardians (not transformed).

The final two pictures she placed on the mantle was a family photo of Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru. Then the last picture she placed on the mantle was with the three cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

She still had a few pictures remaining. Rei surprise herself when she brought all of these pictures anyways, since she hadn't been one for keeping much pictures until now. She walked into kitchen area and the counter had chairs sticking out and Rei noticed these would be a good spot to place the remaining photos.

There was a picture where Usagi, Inner Guardians, and the Starlights were posing for their camping trip that only had several months ago. There was also a photo that came from a newspaper clipping that Minako had kept that showed back when before they were fighting Queen Beryl that showed Moon fighting with the Inner Guardians and the final photo where Rei was almost choking Usagi after some sort of fight.

Honestly, Rei couldn't figure out why she got all of those photos, but somehow she felt that she couldn't leave them behind in Japan. Sighing, she walked back to the room and unpacked her clothing, which seemed to take forever.

Glancing at the clock, the open house for the school was at 5:30 and it was currently 2:12. She knew she could take at least a two hour nap and set the clock for 4:15. Changing her clothes for a while and she lay down on the bed, feeling the long airplane ride finally taking effect on her body. With what seemed instantly, she was asleep within a matter of minutes.

* * *

Bruce walked around as he stared at the clock. There was still an hour until that school opening was and he didn't even want to go. Part of the reason was that Batman was needed when the sun started setting and he knew that Dick could not do it all by himself.

He got dressed in one of his tuxedos and knew that the event was going to start in about an hour, so he simply take this time to go and check to make sure all of this Dark Night "clothes" were all set and ready. Including his very amazing car he spent millions on getting it modified to fight crime.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm rang throughout the bedroom and almost made Rei want to throw it against the wall. Forcing her herself out of bed, she knew that she had to attend this event, no matter how much she wanted to stay in bed.

Sighing, she went to the bathroom and took a shower, while thinking about what she was going to wear. She didn't want to wear her school uniform and she didn't want anything that made her stand out way too much.

After taking a shower, Rei opened up her closet and pulled out a dress that she always liked. It was a simple red dress that had a violet under shirt that was long sleeved and figured that was her best choice.

Dressing herself, she received a call from the front desk, "Miss Hino?" a voice sounded on the other line.

"_Yes?_" She asked in Japanese, and then realized that the person at the front desk probably didn't even understand a word she just said, she replied again and asked, "Yes?"

"Your ride is here to take you to that school open house."

"Thank you..." she replied, her voice sounding funny to her in English.

She placed her henshin stick in her pocket, even with all the recent events that had happened, she just felt a little safer bringing it with her. She locked the door and proceeded down the elevator to get her ride to the school.

* * *

When Rei had arrived at the school, she wasn't that impressed. It seemed about the same size as her old school and it made her want to turn back and simply ignore the event this evening. Pulling the courage to walk in, some people kept cutting in front of her and she almost lost her temper.

Some limo pulled up and Rei realized someone famous must be showing up for this event. Hey, movie stars were just her interest, right? As she watched the person step out of the limo, a guy with black hair came out that looked awfully familiar. The black hair and smug look on his face was easily recalled to the front of her mind.

It was the guy she ran into at the airport! She had ran into a rich guy? Wonderful! And now she had a bunch of people with cameras trying to take a picture of him.

Bugged, she pushed her through the people and got several people to give her dirty looks, including grabbing attention of the rich man, Bruce. Rei was determined to get in and find a good seat before all these fan people showed up and she walked inside the school.

Bruce, meanwhile, recognized the girl from the airport. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing exactly why the young Japanese girl had just pushed through all of the people.

* * *

"Welcome to the open house of Wayne Street High School, people!" A speaker showed up ad continued, "Please welcome, Bruce Wayne as our special guest speaker."

Bruce came up from the table he was sitting at, which Rei eyed the man who came up to speak, "I'd like to welcome all foreign exchange students to Wayne Street High School. I'm asked by the teachers and staff of this school that if your old school had a uniform, you wear it to represent your old school," he stated, adding a bit of a smiling face.

Rei rolled her eyes the man went on and almost fell asleep trying to ignore the man that made her mad in the airport and now before this event. Money and men did not mix very well. Look at her father or even the famous Lex Luthor from Smallville, Kansas. Even the pyro knew of him back in Japan.

After open house ended, Rei noticed it was getting rather dark. By getting dark she saw the large buildings making the sun disappear 'even faster.'

She was not worried nor was a great big deal to her, as she waited for her ride to come and get her. Then from across the street she heard an alarm going off and the sound of gunfire, as she read Gotham City Bank.

"_Great_," she told herself. Quickly seeing three figures running from the bank, Rei ducked behind a trash can and noticed something familiar from one guy. He was wearing a purple tuxedo and yet she had seen it somewhere before, though she could not place her mind to it.

Even though bank robbers were not Rei's area of fighting, she figured that maybe scaring them would stall them until the policed arrived, right?

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

_Chapter revised on October 7, 2011. _

_Hope you enjoyed it cleaned up and a few more sentences/words added to help the flow of the chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, the Joker, and all related characters are copyrighted to DC Comics and whoever else owns the copyright.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English - Regular

A/N: I tried to keep the Joker closely related to how he was in "The Dark Knight", though he might be a bit OOC, though parts I was not sure about, I related to his cartoon counterpart to fill in the gaps. Rei might also seem a bit OOC at some parts, though I forced myself to try to keep her closely related to SM elements as possible.

* * *

As Mars stood transformed, it felt strange wielding the powers of Mars. She suddenly felt memories flashing into her head about the day her friends died. They were simple bank robbers right and she thought she could easily take them, but the memories of being Sailor Mars kept running through her head and she never left from behind the trash can she was hiding behind.

Knowing somehow in her gut she could not even face the enemies, she instead rather decided to try and scare them…but how?

Meanwhile, a dark figure lurked from above the building, hearing the alarm go off, since he was the one who hosted the event from this evening. Batman was fixing to swoop down and take out the robbers, since it had been the Joker who sent them and he was with them. He knew very well this could be a trap set by the Joker to setting up more bombs or a trap to find out who Batman was.

Pushing a button on his suit, sharp blades flung themselves toward the group that consisted of the Joker and two of his "buddies."

"What was that?" One of the men, who were wearing a mask, asked panicked.

The Joker seemed to have a smile on his face answered, "Come out Batty!"

The sudden talk alerted the pyro who was still hiding behind the trash can. Slowly raising her head out enough to see, she noticed a guy on the roof and the robbers suddenly stopped in their tracks. Mars finally got a good look at who the robbers were. One in the center was dressed like a clown, with make-up all allover his face. She didn't have much to think about when the guy on the roof suddenly seemed to "fly down" from it and landed in front of the group.

Though, as soon as the man landed, a bomb from a nearby car exploded. Mars covered her hears and felt much panicked, as it seemed so familiar to the one that…no, she could not think about it. She should have gone back home when she had the chance.

She should not have tried to fight crime. She knew about youma and monsters born from Chaos more than regular American gangs and criminals (and apparently clowns as well).

Long seconds seemed to turn into hours and shakily, the senshi looked out from behind the trash can and noticed that two of the robbers were on the ground and no sign of either the "clown" or the bad that seriously looked like a bat.

Seeing cards laying everywhere, she walked from her spot and carefully picked a card up. Since there had been a car bomb go off, the nearby area was almost on fire and the senshi glanced down at the card. A playing card from a deck of 52 cards to be exact.

Focusing in what was written in English, she read: "Joker." She noted the hand writing looked very creepy. Someone had taken a Joker card from playing cards and rewrote the word Joker on it.

"_What, a Joker? Is that what the guy with the clown was?_" Mars asked herself quietly, not until she got a creepy feeling she was being watched. She brushed it at off, as she heard cops and the sirens sounding through the burning area. A sound moved her attention away as she saw one of the guys who had been laying on the ground standing up and looking at her.

"Hey, who are you?" The guy demanded, now pointing a gun at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman finally had made his way back into the area where the bomb went off. He easily escaped it and he knew the Joker was gone now, with the money.

He decided to see if anyone might have been injured from the explosion and was finally coming into view, when he noticed one of the Joker's followers was still alive and what appeared to be a girl, a gun pointed directly at him. Fixing to make a move, to save the girl, there as a reaction that neither Batman nor the guy with the gun expected.

"Fire Soul!" Mars shouted, aiming towards the guy who held the gun.

The attack formed from her two index fingers and though it was not that powerful, since she knew she was attacking a mere human, it managed to scare the guy enough to drop the gun and send him running off in another direction. Batman noticed this and had to shake himself of the shock and chased after the guy, punching him and knocking him out.

Mars was amazed when the guy came in and knocked the robber unconscious and she think she finally realized what the "Batman" was. A guy who saves people or was he an enemy?

Meanwhile, the Dark Knight stared at the girl, at her appearance. A girl in a sailor fuku? Was she also wearing a gold band on her head? He watched as the girl took off. He did not, however, make the effort to follow her. She did not seem to be dangerous but yet he could understand the idea of wanting to flee when you did not want to be found.

* * *

The sirens in the nearby distance were approaching very quickly and Mars knew that it would be dangerous for her to found out by the American police. She came here to get away from the snazzy media of Tokyo and the world.

Quickly running, Mars ran down a nearby alley and noticed an area she could 'detransform' at, in a sense. The man made no effort to follow her, as he noticed that the face seemed very similar and yet, all at the same time, she stopped the robber with the gun.

She had stopped the robber with the gun with fire coming from her fingers? Who was she? Meanwhile, Rei, know in her civilian form, had finally made it back to the penthouse where she was staying at. That was a close one.

Bruce had finally made it back to his own penthouse and had been studying the scenes of the girl from a camera he kept on his suit. He was tired yet the image of the girl with a tiara on her head and the fire coming from her fingers…was so strange.

He luckily was going to study this girl more. Turning on a radio nearby, he wondered if there were any reports on the bank robbery.

Halfway across the city, Rei laid in her bed, as she thought of those strange events. Since her arrival here in America, she had been to a new school, met an idiot rich guy, saw a bank robbery and clowns, transformed into Sailor Mars, and a guy in a bat's suit.

Deciding the best choice was to rest, she decided to turn her radio on and try to drown out the thoughts of her friends flashing through her head when she transformed, though there was a news broadcast on the radio that broke the silence of the music:

"_It appears that yet the Joker strikes again in Gotham City, though very minor compared to evidence that has been linked from a dangerous crime that took place in Tokyo. As for those around the world hate hearing this news, it appears that the murderer of the Tokyo heroines was in fact someone from our own Gotham City. Reports shown that this has outraged Japanese and US citizens all together, though the murderer has not been identified, after a press conference with a detective of Tokyo [quote]:_

'_There has been loss of our protectors. Though, as one of our Sailor Soldiers left the country with many others who have fled Tokyo in fear, one important loss is that the dangers are lurking around the world. While the Sailor Soldiers are no longer here, justice will be severed to the killer.' [end quote]"_

Rei turned off the radio and closed her eyes, as the news broke what remained of her heart. The press was being stupid. Still, Bruce began to wonder if the killings of those strange people in Tokyo had to deal with the mysterious girl of tonight. It had to be connected somehow. He just knew it.

* * *

_Chapter revised on October 7, 2011. Hope you enjoyed it cleaned up and a few more sentences/words added to help the flow of the chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, the Joker, and all related characters are copyrighted to DC Comics and whoever else owns the copyright.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English – Regular

A/N: Old author's note has been deleted but still a huge thanks to NeoMiniTails for the great review you left years ago on this chapter. Thanks so much! I never did realize how much space that old author's note took up. Anyways…onto the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Gotham City, a city buzzing with murder, muggings, drugs, and behind the scenes, a man who dressed up in a suit and rescued people at night. At least, Batman wasn't in the packet of information that Rei had been given when she moved to the United States to attend the school here, then again, the tourist information for Tokyo probably didn't have out hints of the Sailor Senshi in Tokyo, Japan, either.

Of course, Rei's attention span was running very low at the current time. She was already in this high school, where she represents the Private TA Girls School from back home that she was required to wear the uniform to represent her old school. Though, that was not why the miko was having a short attention span, but it was rather the events from the previous evening with the strange 'clown' and Batman.

'Batman…what type of person goes around dressed up like a bat like that?' Rei's thoughts were clouding her mind. The ringing of the class bell snapped her from her cloudy mind and she realized it was already time to leave for the day, she wasted no time in heading back to the 'pent house' her father had in Gotham City. Though, she stopped when she noticed the police were investigating the bank where the bomb had gone off and she couldn't help but notice a familiar rich man talking with the authorities.

"Bruce…" a small whisper escaped her mouth, as her eyebrow became rigid and she frowned to herself. What did that rich man have in common with the police? Maybe it was some of his money that went missing?

"_Whatever, I need to get going_…" she stated louder than she planned, but her voice did catch the attention of Bruce, who noticed it was the girl from the airport and the one who attended the dinner the previous evening as well.

His eyes narrowed, in thought as he watched the girl walk on by and he couldn't help but decide he wanted to talk to her as Bruce Wayne, simply because she was in technical terms, attending the high school he helped sponsor as he rushed past the officers and called out for the teenager, as Rei raised a surprised eyebrow and stopped…

"I thought I recognized you," Bruce stated.

"Oh, you mean where your fan girls were holding up the line at dinner yesterday?" Rei asked, sending a flare towards Bruce that showed she didn't seem to care that much for the rich man.

'Only if she knew…' he thought to himself.

"You are slightly familiar," Bruce commented, not bothering to answer until the news suddenly flashed on an outside television, as Rei's attention turned towards the television.

"Gotham City News Alert: The president has declared a high security alert for the country as all airplane flights have been grounded and all immigration areas have been closed off. Last night, the bombing of several thousand banks across the world including here in Gotham City has caused many countries to close their borders until the person behind the bombings has been caught. Investigators believe that the Joker is planning a worldwide drug plan, but there hasn't been any contact with Batman to find out what the hero knows…."

The news continued on, but Bruce bit his lip. The press didn't have any idea what might be going on yet alone did he have a big idea about the mysterious girl from the previous evening.

Rei listened to the news and sighed slightly to herself, before turning to walk away as Bruce seemed to into the news that hopefully he didn't notice her walking off.

* * *

Bruce had made it back to his penthouse, as he was analyzing the information that his camera had gathered the previous evening on the mysterious girl and also trying to figure out the afternoon news. He finally got a clear image of the young girl who had oddly enough launched fire from her fingers and the image was almost to his shock.

A girl looked exactly like a Sailor Senshi…well she had to be at least. He studied over the images he received from Tokyo about the local heroines, remembering that the majority of them were supposedly dead. The image he had of the girl was dark, but her general appearance matched the photos he had of them from Tokyo…

"Master Bruce, would you like to have some coffee?" Alfred asked, as he walked up and the rich man nodded, as he took it and let the drink calm his rapid thoughts.

"Alfred, what do you know about the Sailor Soldiers?" Bruce asked timidly.

"Sir, only what little bit has been told to the public. I do find that there only being a few left is a tragic though. Such young ladies risking their lives for people…" Alfred trailed off, which Bruce had to try and hide a smile.

"I think one of them is Gotham City and if the trouble that followed them from Tokyo…I have no doubts that it would try to follow them here to the US," Bruce replied. His thoughts only seemed to confirm what he slightly already knew…that he had seen a Sailor Senshi the previous evening. Though, who was she? Why was she in Gotham City and not in some more remote place?

* * *

Friday, a day that meant Rei could spend her time to herself and enjoy the weekend without any more problems…or at least hopefully not have any more problems with strange people dressed up as clowns. Though, part of her remembered the radio broadcast from the previous evening and she couldn't help but recall that the broadcast mentioned someone wearing purple.

At first thought, she thought it could have been Hotaru and maybe they caught a glimpse of the Saturn Senshi escaping the building before it blew up? Maybe she used her 'Silent Wall' move and put a barrier around everyone before the explosion and they were hiding somewhere?

"_Forget it…they are gone. They wouldn't just fake being dead and not let Setsuna or I know_…" she murmured to herself. Sighing, she picked up a magazine that she bought on the way home. The magazine grabbed her attention by the looks of the clothes and the fashion that seemed to be appealing to young women in America. Flipping through it, an outfit caught her eye and for once, any depressed thoughts erased themselves from her mind.

The outfit was a skirt that came slightly to the thighs and was blood red, with a pink jacket that covered a white plaid shirt with a neat "ruffle" design on the jacket.

The jacket surely was catching her attention more so than the other part of the outfit and she figured it would make a nice spring coat. Even though winter was still about, it wouldn't take long for the northern part of the hemisphere to warm itself up and require lighter but more stylish jackets.

"_Besides, I haven't bought myself really anything since I left Tokyo…_" she commented to herself, thinking out loud. So yes, tomorrow, she decided, she would go into town and do a day of shopping. It would be lonely without her friends there to help her pick what she would want and without their crazy days where they'd only go window shopping, but Rei felt liked she owed it to herself to go…without any ideas of the crazy bank robbers from the previous evening.

Deciding it was time to watch some television; she flipped through the channels and couldn't bring herself to watch any news or action movies. Wanting to figure more about the DVR system that the penthouse had, she pushed a button and noticed there was a Japanese feature in kanji. Grinning, she clicked it and suddenly, a commercial was no longer in English, but rather it played back Japanese.

'Of course, my father would want to make sure he didn't have to worry about hearing anything in English when he does use this place…' she thought grimily to herself. The commercial stopped playing and the movie that appeared was a Disney movie.

She figured why not spend the evening watching a child's movie and practice with English? Switching the audio back to English and pushing several more buttons, subtitles appeared in Japanese.

"Perfect!" She stated in English, a grin on her face. A day of shopping tomorrow and a fun evening filled with 'studying' English on a child's movie. For once, she didn't seem depressed or angry, but rather in a small joyful mood knowing what her friends would be thinking at the same time as well.

* * *

_Chapter revised on October 7, 2011. Hope you enjoyed it cleaned up and a few more sentences/words added to help the flow of the chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman/Bruce, the Joker, Lex Luthor, Clark/Superman (and all related characters) are copyrighted to DC Comics and respectful owners.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English – Regular

* * *

A/N: **This chapter is a bit graphic, so read to your discretion.**

This story develops ideas from Smallville, Justice League, Batman movies, Batman Beyond, and different Superman elements currently in the DC Universe and I will simply "mix" in the elements to create this story enjoyable. As for Sailor Moon elements, this story's main background focuses from the anime and parts of the manga. Every once in a while I will throw in a reference to PGSM, the musicals, and some of the video games as well.

NeoMiniTails: My writing still needs improvement, as always. I try to make sure I try not getting overly wordy as well…but I still fail at writing. :/ Thanks for the reviewing as it meant a lot to me and thank you for reading! :D Thanks for the grammar notices and I

Insane Romantic: Is five months later alright for an update? :/ (Alfred: _The miss makes an excuse for every late update she has._) Yes, what Alfred said. (; Thank you for reviewing and as with Hotaru-chan? Who knows?

* * *

"Hino…not Hayno," Rei replied levelly.

"You mean Haynow?" The cashier asked again.

"H-I-N-O…Hino," the pyro answered back.

"Okay miss…there is no need to get angry," the cashier stated and typed in her last name for a store membership card.

"I wasn't getting angry until you kept messing up my name," Rei snapped back.

The priestess had entered this store called 'The Buckle' which was part of a series of chain stores within the United States. Rei had entered the clothing store to find her some fall clothes and the customer service had been great, all the way up until the cashier had bribed Rei into signing up for a membership card and getting special offers and discounts from the store. Now, the teenager wondered if she would have had more fun listening to the crazy guy outside of the store who kept singing a Beetles song from 1963 that did not even match his tone of voice.

"I am very sorry. Would you like me to give you a 25% discount on your purchase?"

"Sure," Rei muttered and no sooner than five minutes after arguing with the cashier, she walked out with a wonderful discount – well, if a 25% discount on a simple brown jacket had been worth it- on her purchase. Though Rei had decided she would spend the entire morning shopping, she had only been in five stores and only had bought one jacket. It was a stylish jacket, she would admit, though she began to wonder if it was worth making a trip into downtown Gotham City.

RING!

A cell phone buzzing caught Rei's attention and she looked through her purse to find it. She had noticed that a cell phone had been left in the penthouse of her father's that morning and had been addressed for Rei's use, which was rather annoying when the pyro had nothing she wanted to with him.

"_Hello_?" She answered.

"_Ah, Miss Hino. This is Hino Aiko's assistant; we are calling in regards of a dinner party that you are going to be required to attend from your father…_" the voice said through the phone.

"_Wait, a dinner party…?_" Rei shouted through the phone, not noticing the looks that had suddenly been shot her way from everyone on the sidewalk. Not even paying attention, the girl kept walking onto the nearby streets where people were rushing hurriedly from.

* * *

"Here Batty!" Batman grimaced when he heard the Joker call out the self proclaimed nickname for his nemesis. What was so odd was that the clown had decided to try and hit a loan store with no high values in money at all. At the most, the store contained about $1000 USD only…yet it seemed off. While the police were evacuating the street and nearby buildings in fears of bombs exploding, Bruce had changed suits into Batman when he was on his way to the office.

Though it was most unusual for the Joker to try and hit a small loan store during the day. The Dark Knight had wondered if it was simply a diversion, but he remained watching the clown and his gang from a nearby roof building. While people were so busy trying to avoid being on the same street that the police had cleared out, Batman was concerned if something else was not up the clown's joke…

'No pun intended,' he thought to himself. Quietly, the Dark Night jumped slowly down the side of the building he had been on.

Elsewhere, Rei had ended the conversation with her father's assistant and it had not been very friendly. The teenager would have to be attending a dinner party with her father and that was not part of the plans for today, though the sound of sirens pulled the girl from any thoughts of her dinner plans for that evening, as she glanced around and finally noticed people running and clearing the streets. Moving closer to a building to avoid getting hit, Rei watched the panicked faces as the civilians rushed by her.

Uniformed officers, detectives, and special agents rushed closer to the barricade the police had set up with marked patrol cars. Minutes passed finally as all of the people had ran at least down two city blocks and Rei jumped when she heard a familiar voice.

"This would be so funny it is wasn't real," the Joker's voice sounded loudly, "However, for us to even gain a chance in playing on fair grounds, I think that it is time for you convince the mayor to simply let u-..." The sound was interrupted when the Dark Night threw a small bomb towards the speaker that was relaying the Joker's voice as the speaker exploded.

'Like I really want to hear his voice,' Batman reminded himself.

Rei watched in surprise as one of the Joker's helpers walked from the small loan building as human had a gun held to her head.

"_Hostages…_" Rei murmured as a frown appeared on her face. She eyed the woman's face and noticed the look of fear. She had seen it so many times from her own battles as a Sailor Senshi that her stomach turned.

"The Joker wants the mayor have Lex Luthor from Metropolis within an hour or more hostages will die," the armed gunman stated.

Lex Luthor? Lex Luthor…where had Rei heard that name before? Had she not recalled his name just a few days ago?

'I remember now. Luthor owns a majority of Smallville, Kansas and Metropolis. He visited Japan a year ago to meet with several of our politicians,' Rei thought. That was very odd indeed…what business did the Joker have with Lex Luthor?

However, she heard a gunshot and with fast eyes that would have made Michiru proud she saw the gunman pull the trigger and an exit wound appeared on the woman's chest, right above her heart as the woman fell onto the ground. Though she was not the medical genius that Ami-chan was, Rei knew that even if they got help for the woman who was amazingly still alive…she would never be able to walk again.

She quickly ran into the building she been standing against and gripped her transformation pen. The dying woman on the street and the sight of blood almost made Rei sick. Never had she seen such a cold act of crime. Even when she was face to face with a youma, Rei never felt her stomach feel this way. That was also when she would risk her life for Usagi at any minute and also when had a mission.

Now, Rei did not have a mission but one was quickly coming to mind. Protect innocent people from getting killed like her friends. Setsuna may not agree with what Rei was fixing to do but currently she did not care.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" The familiar phrase came without hesitation this time and within seconds; the Sailor Senshi of Mars appeared. Looking around, she had been glad this building was empty when she went into it. She did not even check to see who might be in it before she even transformed. Next – hopefully there would not be a next time – Mars would make sure she was more careful.

Running from the building, the Sailor Senshi ignored the shocked glances as she ran past several of the uniformed officers and she stopped a few feet in front of them. Every one of the officers gawked at her for a few seconds before their attention was distracted when Batman suddenly went sailing from the roof and into the man.

The armed gunman who had shot the woman was still outside (yet it was rather odd the snipers had not shot the man) and Batman had knocked the man over. The Dark Knight fumbled as he rolled on the ground for a slight second, as he felt groggy from his landing.

Bruce had been so angry when the woman was shot that he did not even think clearly when he rushed in. Lex Luthor coming to Gotham City on a hostage situation was not worth it. Then again, any situation where Lex Luthor was involved was not worth it anything. It always spelled danger for almost everyone he came in contact with. Especially since the madman had even murdered his own father, Lionel Luthor.

The gunman, however, was quick enough to stand back up as the Dark Knight heard a gun cocking. None of the police dared to open fire at the scene as their city's hero was within their line of fire.

"Akuryou Taisan!" A female's voice shouted just before a scroll launched itself onto the gunman. To everyone's shock, the man was left paralyzed instantly from it. Batman quickly flung forward and landed a kick onto the man's face, as he was sent sailing into a wall.

"Why you little…!" Another gunman sounded as he followed the path from the scroll to an odd dressed teenager and ran from the building. He raised his gun but the pyro was quicker than man.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars commanded long before the man had even set foot outside of the doorway and with amazing skill, the flaming arrow missed the gunman's face by a mere six inches. The gunman stopped instantly and dropped his gun in shock. Batman's jaw had dropped…this Sailor Senshi really could control fire in a unique way! Mars, however, was not done as she had already formed another Flame Sniper.

"Move again and the next one will hit," the Sailor Senshi stated in a loud voice, as the gunman gulped. Her eyes were fixed on the man but then a gunshot from behind the man shocked everyone at the scene, as the man feel over…as blood poured from his chest as he hit the ground. Batman snapped from his daze he heard cruel laughter.

"Opps, I guess that my shot was off," the Joker remarked, as he laughed and the remaining goons started laughing, "Oh my…what is this?"

The Joker walked into view, just out of the range of the snipers as he took notice not only of Batman but someone else entirely. "Well there pretty…what brings Sailor Mars to the United States?"

Mars instantly felt confused as she still had her Flame Sniper aimed just this time on the strange looking clown, "What…?" However, the pyro did not notice

"Watch out!" Batman yelled, as watched as a gas bomb was thrown from inside the loan building towards Sailor Mars and he rushed over to her, as he picked her up and launched his 'sling shot' towards a building nearby as he covered his mouth.

He had experience with that personal gas before and already the police were retreating. The Dark Knight knew that the Joker and his accomplices were already going to be fleeing the scene.

Unfortunately for Mars, she did not know the effects of the gas as she breathed in the toxins. Batman had been too busy trying to help her that he had forgotten to warn her as he landed on the rooftop and he glanced at the Sailor Senshi in his arms.

The pyro felt sick and she fought back against the blackness that was threatening to take her over. Though within a matter of seconds, she gave up the fight as blackness enveloped her conscious and she went limp instantly.

* * *

"Wait, you called me from a date with Lois to talk about a teenager?" A male's voice sounded.

"Please, Mr. Kent, refrain using such a loud voice. Master Bruce is also feeling down from that gas," Alfred muttered, as he stood over an unconscious Sailor Mars lying on a bed within Bruce's mansion. Bruce set in a nearby chair as Alfred checked the unconscious girl's systems.

Bruce rubbed his head as it throbbed from the gas. Even though he did not breathe any of it, it did not stop him from having any type of side effects.

"No, Smallville, I called you out here to talk about Lex Luthor," the billionaire answered.

"What did he do this time…enslave some little animal?" Clark joked, as he glanced at Rei on the bed and back at Bruce with a sheepish smile.

"No…I think he is conspiring with the Joker…" Bruce answered back.

* * *

_Chapter revised on October 7, 2011. Hope you enjoyed it cleaned up and a few more sentences/words added to help the flow of the chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Batman/Bruce, The Joker, Lex Luthor, Clark/Superman (and all related characters) are copyrighted to DC Comics and respectful owners.

Japanese - _Italics  
_English – Regular

A/N: *Blows off dust on story* Hello everyone! I have worked on this chapter for months and I still cannot find a way to make it work like I picture it in my head. So, as a treat, I went back and cleaned up the last five chapters (especially the first three). I know my writing has not improved much since chapter five, but since those first three chapters, I believe it has. I cannot believe I how bad it was trying to read it. While I did not get the chance to go through and rewrite the dialogue and everything, I feel I should not completely edit the entire chapters. It is nice to have proof where you were when first started writing *points to first story posted on this website* to more recent ones *points to newer chapters of fanfiction*.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the cleaned up chapters, grammar mistakes (I tried to catch them but if you see any please let me know), and so on! Now onto the reviewers…

**Venus914:** Haha, I am glad you were glad. However, I try to update when I have a "good" product (aka the chapter) finished and revised like six times. Plus this story takes a massive amount of notes and research for me write and keep characters in character. Plus blending in the Smallville and DC Universe is a lot harder than I expected because they are different on many levels. None the less, thank you for your review and I will try my best to update quicker.

**NeoMiniTails:** Now that is a nice rounded review. :D I may not have replied (did I reply privately?) but thanks for keeping me in check with the Sailor Moon side of this story (especially using manga and anime attacks). I just get mixed up a bit with so many different things going on, I like to see where I can work at and improve! Thank you for reviewing.

**Insane Romantic:** OH NO…*gives life again* Well, I probably "killed" you from not updating…D: Yeah, I hate killing off any characters in stories even if they are simple OCs like the woman. When I started this story it was no problem but now it is a lot harder for me to try and keep characters "dead." Sadly, I actually got a PM a few months ago telling me they didn't want to continue to read this story because I "killed off" major characters from Sailor Moon. AS for Hotaru…what hint? XD OH I LOVE CLARKIE TOO! (Okay writing that nickname just killed a few of my brain cells…) but he will be a supporting if not major character in this story more. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much and I apologize for the late update.

"Conspiring with The Joker?" Clark frowned. The Kryptonian had dealt with many crazy people in his life time. From Lex Luthor, to Lois Lane (though Clark had to admit he did love Lois, he often found her attempts to try and get a hot new story made him worry way too much), to Oliver Queen, and much more, Clark had to admit the clown was the craziest of them all.

"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked again, a massive amount of concern coming into his voice. Bruce turned away from his computer chair and watched as Alfred continued to look over the unconscious girl. He was checking her pulse as he looked at his watch.

"When The Joker came into Gotham City and tried to rob a small loan store. I equipped my uniform with a camera, Kent. It can catch things I have already seen or heard so I can go back over it again," Bruce replied as he turned his attention back onto Clark. A pounding pain once again throbbed again inside billionaire's head. He reached up to rub his head.

"Are you alright? I think you should rest for a while." Clark stated. Concerned filled eyes looked straight at Bruce. By now, Alfred had finishing checking over Mars; he turned his attention towards his boss and fellow friend.

Bruce simply shrugged off the suggestion. He had been exposed numerous times to this particular gas of The Joker's. Unlike his deadly laughing gas, it simply made one lose unconscious and suffers nasty side effects like headache and extreme exhaustion.

"Master Bruce, maybe you should follow Mr. Kent's suggestion," Alfred insisted.

"Not now, Alfred. I'll rest in a bit," he sent a small smile towards his butler and looked back at Clark, "Anyway, it appears The Joker is responsible for the deaths of the Sailor Soldiers in Japan. He recognized that girl," Bruce pointed to the unconscious Sailor Mars, "without any effort."

Clark frowned slightly in thought, "The same Sailor Soldiers who were killed in Tokyo. So…The Joker was able to recognize which exact Sailor Soldier she was even though there are ten of them known to us."

Bruce nodded, "Exactly. However, there were two survivors of the team. I was able to pull open the case files and it took me a bit of time to translate the files but there are two survivors of this team. One was Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto. According to this," he typed up on his computer and pulled open the case files. A few clicks later and an image popped up on the screen, "it could be possible that the other members the team survived."

Clark studied the image for several long seconds. The image was very blurry, but he could make out a rainbow of colors from a set of beings (whom he assumed to be the Sailor Soldiers). He could see the rapid approach of fire going towards the group of beings but it looked as if the fire never reached the group. Was the fire circling around the group?

What did not make sense to Clark or even Bruce yet was how Lex Luthor and The Joker fit into the equation with the Sailor Senshi. Bruce had a better idea but first he would have to wait for the unconscious girl to wake up.

"Whatever the case, we will probably have to wait for the girl to wake up," Clark replied. Bruce nodded as they both turned to look at the girl. Alfred had finished checking her over just a few minutes ago. Hopefully the girl would not be too 'drugged' from the gas that she would wake up soon. Until then, Bruce decided to go ahead and rest himself. His head was still pounding…

* * *

Consciousness welcomed pain. It also welcomed the feeling you were not on the street you had passed out on thanks to a creepy man dressed up like a clown either. It took several minutes just for Rei to start to realize how she had passed out in the first place.

At first, the teenager did not even try and open her eyes. They felt very heavy and she felt as if she was on a roller coaster. Her stomach seemed turned over more than rapid waters at Niagara Falls. Her head felt like it was starting its own marching band.

More minutes passed by as the miko noted she lay in a bed (a rather soft and warm one, she had to admit) and her forehead seemed to be covered in sweat, even surrounding her tiara. She also noticed her red heels were also off. How ironic. She noticed her shoes were off before she could even open her eyes.

'Come…open them girl. You can do this…' she thought to herself. After several long attempts, she did indeed open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, she noted. Giving herself a few minutes to allow her eyes to adjust and an attempt to clear her head, she slowly attempted to raise her body where she was in a sitting position.

Sitting up did not make her feel much better. While her vision was starting to clear and while her head was now pounding to the beat of a single base drum, she knew she was not on the street where she lost consciousness and she had proof it was not because of her feeling terrible.

The main clue was she was in a room. A luxurious room at that. The second clue was she was in a bed that seemed softer than anything she had ever slept on before. She rubbed her temples around her tiara but stopped when she heard some whispers.

"Clark, are you sure this is a good idea being around Bruce Wayne with this kind of information? He does not trust anyone. He barely trusts his own butler," A female's voice sounded.

Rei frowned. Bruce Wayne? The idiot who helped present himself at local high school's dinner the other evening?

"Come on Chloe, we both know he has some resources that neither Oliver nor Lex have. He is richer than the Swans and Queens and with that, he can make sure The Joker is put behind bars," a male's voice replied(1).

Rei strained her hearing and while it did not help any to hear them talking, she was not believing her ears. The Swanns? The Queens? What did these rich and powerful American families have to do with Bruce Wayne?

And was Rei hearing right when she heard the words 'Bruce Wayne' and 'The Joker' in the same sentence? If that was the case…did it mean that Bruce Wayne was connected to The Joker? Well, Batman was connected to The Joker…so if Bruce Wayne was connected to The Joker, was it possible that Wayne was Batman?

A frown appeared on the teenager's face as she held her gloved hand to her forehead. She had to have been hearing this right…

"Clark, I really do not think it is possible to put The Joker behind bars anymore permanently than we can stop Lex from still carrying out his vengeance against you or convincing Oliver to hang up his bow," the female's voice replied, now identified as Chloe said in an annoyed tone.

"The Joker is like cancer Clark. He kills without remorse worse than Lex ever has. Whatever is happening between The Joker and Wayne does not spill good news for the rest of us. It is almost as bad as Lex and you fighting against each other," she added.

There was a frustrated sigh and another reply, this time coming from the male's voice now known as Clark, "Okay, I will give to you on that. Were you able to bring more of that antidote here like I asked?"

"Yes, I was able to. It was a good thing you told me Wayne was actually under stocked on this particular antidote, he would probably still be suffering from that headache," Chloe replied.

Rei could tell from the female's voice that she seemed to have heard a bit of pride coming from her. The miko wondered who these two people were in the first place.

Glancing around the room, she looked for her red heels and noticed they were sitting in a nearby chair. She wondered vaguely if she could make it across the room without losing the contents of her stomach. She slowly started to move from the bed as she struggled to keep herself from falling over on the bed. Her body was indeed weak.

Every few seconds, Rei moved a small step towards her shoes. Luckily the chair was close to the bed. Meanwhile, it did not seem the two talking outside of the room where aware of moving yet.

"There is a first, Chloe. You did not mention 'Bruce as a billionaire with high tech toys for a change,'" Clark teased before pausing to keep talking. He turned his ear towards the room and heard the small footsteps the current guest was taking. He raised an eyebrow.

It was remarkable the teenager had been to get up so quickly from the poisonous gas. However, it was not safe for her to try and be moving around yet, mainly for two reasons.

The first reason was because of the nasty side effects that came along from The Joker's gas. The second reason was because Clark knew that Bruce would bolt want to question the teenager without a chance for her to have some more rest. He looked at Chloe when he thought of Bruce. Maybe Chloe had a point about Bruce not trusting anyone…really.

Chloe was fixing to respond to Clark when he raised finger to his lips and made a quiet "shh" sound. Chloe looked confused for a second but nodded when she caught on. Clark's super-hearing had heard something coming from the room they were talking outside of.

Clark went to reach for the door before Chloe grabbed his hand and led the Kryptonian away from the door and further down the hallway. It was a good distance from Rei's room where the teenager could not hear them speaking. However, Chloe knew Clark could still hear noises from the room if needed.

"Clark, you do not need to enter and just start questioning her," Chloe stated as Clark gave his best friend a glare.

"Chloe, if she knows something, it might be better for me to ask her than Bruce," Clark replied.

"I really believe she does not know anything Clark. Besides, if you just walk into that room you will startle her and the last thing we need is her attacking you and finding out you are not human," Chloe responded.

"Umm…Miss Sullivan and Mr. Kent," a voice sounded from behind Chloe and Clark. Both of them turned to see Alfred standing behind them holding a vase of water and a cup, "I believe the young lady could use a drink of water and more rest."

* * *

Meanwhile, rest was probably one of the first things Rei planned to do when she got out of this mansion. That was, however, if she could managed to take more than ten steps. After much effort, Rei managed to put her red heels on and was now attempting to walk across the room.

She wanted to say that world was spinning out of control but in reality she knew it was her own body trying to clear itself of that gas the stupid clown had released. Rei was about halfway across the room when the door opened to reveal light and three people standing in the doorway.

The light that entered the room ruined whatever progress Rei had made towards the door. The light mixed in with her aching head and it caused her knees to buckle out from underneath her. She was expecting to meet the floor with a hard impact, but rather strong and gentle arms managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

Cursing herself for the embarrassing act, Rei blinked her eyes and was rather shocked to notice a man had managed to catch her. He had black hair and had calm blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he went to place the weakened girl on the bed. Rei just stared for a second before giving a slight nod.

Okay, so it appeared the people were not dangerous…or so it seemed.

"Miss, I recommend staying in bed for a while. Here is some water," the elder man said this time drawing Rei's attention towards him. He had an English accent, Rei noted. The man handed her the cup of water.

"Where am I and what happened?" Rei asked after she took several minutes to drink the water. She was thirsty after all. She eyed the occupants in the room who were all watching her, especially the man and the woman.

"You were exposed to some gas of The Joker's," Clark replied.

"The clown…" Rei murmured. Despite Clark replying in a gentle tone, his voice was ringing in her head. A sharp pain jumped through her body as a familiar sensation took place. She could feel herself transforming back into her civilian form.

Meanwhile, unknown to the four people in the room, Bruce Wayne watched in the doorway. He, however, did not draw attention to himself. He had woken up when he heard Sullivan dragging someone by their hand down the hallway. It only took him a few seconds to get dressed and quietly lurk behind them as they entered the girl's room.

To everyone's shock, however, a red light surrounded the girl and for a few seconds, it seemed red ribbons danced around the teenager's body and the sailor fuku she was wearing disappeared. The tiara on her head was also gone. A second later, the girl was easily identifiable to Bruce. There, in the bed, was the same girl he had run into twice within the past few days. He knew her from profile belonging to Hino Rei, the daughter of Japanese politician, Hino Akiko. The same girl who had annoyed him at the airport when she first arrived in Gotham City.

For a second no one said anything and Bruce could see the shocked faces on Alfred's, Chloe's, and Clark's face. Not to mention the teenager had a scared and even shocked look on her own face. She stared at her hands for a second, as if wondering where her gloves disappeared to.

"Okay…I've seen a few heroes change clothes before not like that," Chloe was the first to answer.

Bruce frowned and actually walked into the room. Both Clark and Alfred acknowledged his presence by sending a nod and a smile each towards him.

No one responded for a few long minutes. Finally Bruce decided to break the silence.

"Why did you suddenly change back like that?" He asked Rei.

The teenager moved her head in the direction of Bruce and instantly frowned. So she was right! She was in this rich man's mansion after all! But still…Rei had an idea why she changed back like that.

Her body was exhausted from fighting that gas and it simply was taxing her energy. She replied in a short answer as she rubbed her head again, "No need for you to know. _Now…Bruce…I believe I am in need of an explanation. Where am I and what happened_?"

Rei did not bother to keep speaking English now when she knew Bruce could understand her. Seeing Bruce Wayne only confirmed what she thought earlier. Batman was Bruce Wayne.

"I believe there are several questions you can answer for us as well…" Bruce replied, as his eyes narrowed, only to respond in English.

"Not now Master Bruce," Alfred stated in a worried tone. Bruce turned and nodded. This gas was effecting the teenager and before they could properly even begin to talk or even ask questions, she needed to recover. "I believe the young woman…Miss Hino, if I'm correct, needs to get some more rest."

Rei narrowed her eyes at the butler but even she had to agree. She was really in no shape right now to be trying to answer questions but before the billionaire had a chance to leave the room she asked, "So you are the famous Dark Knight Gotham City never stops talking about?"

* * *

(1) This is a reference to Smallville where you have four main rich families portrayed on the show: the Queens (aka Oliver/Green Arrow and his family), Patricia Swann and Virgil Swann, Jason Teague and Genevieve Teague, and of course, the Luthors.

I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter and in the end; I feel the characters were particularly out of character (especially Bruce and Rei). I apologize for this and I plan on going back and fixing this if I get some feedback on this chapter. Now much in this chapter that was action wise or whatever, but this chapter was needed and this is only the first part of this section of the story that will probably span over the next three or four chapters (which have been written, just being revised and edited).

None the less, if you enjoyed or have some constructive criticism, feel free to PM/review/whatever. Flames are accepted, I guess, since I need a few to keep my house warm when I go home for Christmas break from school. Thank you for reading and see you hopefully sooner on the next chapter.


End file.
